lo que no nos pudimos desir
by kaze-neka-love
Summary: kazemaru se enammoro de goenji a primera vista..pero al tiempo fubu dice que ama a goenji..kaze ayuda dolorosamente a que fubu sea el novio de goenji, kaze llora por el culpa de el amor...goenji x kazemaru...mension goenji x fubuki


Hola soy yo de nuevo jojojo..bueno este es un one-short que hise un dia en el cual estaba depre, espero que le os guste..(también esta en mundo yaoi)….pues sin mas..a leer

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el dia que endo deje de ser tan alegre será por que soborne a leve 5…

LO QUE NO NOS PUDIMOS DESIR…

Todo comenzó cuando lo vi por primera ves...yo estaba en la pista de atletismo y el estaba observando la practica en una de las bancas al otro lado de la reja...recuerdo claramente cuando el me miro y a causa de eso yo me sonroje y desvié la mirada...estaba mas que claro me había enamorado.

El año o ciclo escolar siguió transcurriendo...yo lo miraba desde lejos prácticamente todos los días en el receso...me conformaba pues estaba seguro de que el no correspondería a mis sentimientos, muchas veces pensé en hablarle, pues debido a que una vez pase por su lado había escuchado a hablar a uno de sus amigos...y el nombre de el chico era shuya goenji.

Al final el año acabo estábamos en la fiesta de despedida...pero debido a que él era un año mayor había salido antes y yo no lo sabía...pues estaba esperando el último día para confesarle mis sentimientos aunque fuese rechazado.

Al volver de las naciones busque desesperadamente su ubicación hasta que logre dar con el,goenji estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su sala que por cierto estaba a un lado de la mia, estaba dispuesto a ir ahora a ir a confesarle mis sentimientos, pero siento que me cubren mis ojos,si era fubuki,mi único y mejor amigo, pues a de sobrar que yo no tenia amigos debido a que mi personalidad era un poco o talves demasiado rara...pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me apunto hacia el pelipincho"ves a ese de alli" yo solo reaccione a asentir con la cabeza "pues ese es el chico que me gusta, y bueno me preguntaba... Si tu me podrias ayudar con el" en ese momento algo se rompio dentro de mi,quede practicamente en estado de shock,mi mejor amigo me estaba disiendo que estaba enamorado del mismo chico que yo,no sabia que desir;por una parte tenia a la unica persona que me habia ayudado a superar mis problemas y a sacarme casi completamente de mis depresiones, pero, por otro lado estaba el chico ,shuya goenji,al niño que llevo observando desde lejos practicamente un año y que se aparese hasta en mis sueño...una desision dificil,aunque sabia que despues me hiba a arrepentir solo pude pronuciar pocas palabras de aliento "claro...de seguro el te corresponderá"..si queria llorar pero no queria hacerlo frente a el, nunca jamas le iba a revelar lo que sentia por goenji,por el bien de esa linda amistad.

Los dias fueron trascurriendo y poco a poco fubu se hiso cercano a el gracias a que yo le habia mandado cartas a su nombre...tiempo despues dejaron de ser solo amigos y se convirtieron en novios...recuerdo eso claramente pues estaba observando silenciosamente detras de una arbol,cuando el se le confesaste a goenji y el le correspondía ,sabia que ese dia iba a llegar,pero preferia pensar que un dia goenji se iba a dar cuenta de lo que yo sentia por el ,pero no, ese dia nunca sucedio.

Desde que fubu se convirtio en su novio,se alejo un poco de mi por un tiempo,desde hay en adelante, yo finjia ser feliz cuando estaba con ustedes dos,pero,por la noche al llegar a mi casa,una ves que empezaba a llorar ya No me podia detener,y en mi cabeza me repetia 'porque, porqué...porque lo ayude' aunque sonar egoista eso es lo que sentia por que lo habia echo,habia dejado ir al amor de mi vida, pero alfin todas esas preguntas quedaron sin resolver...puesto que aun no me se las respustas...Hoy es 24 de febrero,el dia que te conoci, y es el ultimo dd mi vida...se que es cobarde lo que hare,pero no puedo segir asi, nesesitando pastillas para poder dormir,con mas de 2 psicólogos a la semana...no a esto no es llamar vida...lo siento...pues yo nunca fui una persona fuerte...

Pov normal.

Al dia sigiente fubuki y goenji se encontraban dando un paseo por la cuidad,pero a goenjo se le vei algo serio,pero algo distrajo las mentes de ambos.

""SE INFORMA QUE SE ACABA DE ENCONTRAR EL CURPO SIN VIDA DEL JOVEN,ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU DE 17 AÑOS,DEVIDO A MULTIPLES CORTES EN SUS MUÑECAS,LO UNICO QUE DEJO AQUEL CHICO FUE UN DIBUJO EN SU LAPTOP"" cuando la reportera dejo de hablar mostraron aquella imagen,en la pantalla de aquella laptop que desia claramente " gracias goenji por haberme sonreido aquella ves,pero debido a eso me enamore de ti".

Cuando ambos chicos procesaron la información que acababan de escuchar, fubuki empezo a culparse, mientras que a goenji se le refalaban delgadas lagrimas en sus mejillas y caía de rodillas para desir "espero que en otra vida nos podamos encontrar, y que en esa tenga el valor de ser sincero con mis sentimientos"..mientras se cubria la cara para limpiar sus lagrimas.


End file.
